Family Secrets
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: The Modern Family has a secret. A pretty big secret. A secret that the girls of Modern Family would not like getting out. But they are perfectly happy to use their secret on their family. And pleasure ensues. Warnings: Shemale, Gay, Heavy incest. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Wifely Wake-up

Chapter 1: Wifely Wake-Up

 **A Foreword: This story is a pet project building on my naughty shemale perversion. It will included shemale on male, shemale on shemale and male on male. So if that is your sort of thing then please enjoy. I will not be stopping my other story this one will coincide with it. I like to be writing multiple stories at once to keep things fresh. A new chapter for "Family Experiments" will be up shortly. Enjoy!**

The Dunphy Family had a secret. A pretty big secret. A secret the lingered with all the females in the family line. Even Gloria who wasn't even considered a dunphy by blood shared in their dirty little secret. They never spoke of it, not even to each other. Except when Claire saw fit to educate Haley and Alex in what it meant and what to do to keep it under wraps. No-one, but the Dunphys knew of their family's perverted little secret. What hung between the legs of the females.

A huge cock and a matching pair of balls.

No one could explain it. Claire's mother had taken her to the doctor to try and figure it out, but to no avail. So they just adapted to it. Claire especially well. Considering how she found the perfect husband to share in her dirty little secret. It was at this moment and time that she was exercising her secret with Phil.

She had awoke that morning with a frequent problem that helped her to understand her son's morning troubles. Her thick cock had developed into a hard boner. She slept nude as she found that her giant schlong could not be contained whilst she slept. Her nipples had risen into stiff peaks and capped of her small breasts. Running her fingers down the curves of her breasts she tweaked her nipples sending a pulse of painful pleasure through her body.

Shuddering at the feeling, she let her hand wander further, her fingers tracing lines across her pale skin. Her hand wrapped itself around her the base of her cleanly shaven cock. It was hairless and looked more attractive that a male cock to be sure. Holding her dick upwards she smiled at her size. She could give any man a run for his money for her cock stood proud at a good ten inches. Letting her soft hand glide up her shaft she coaxed a bead of pre-cum from her cock head. She quickly collected it with her thumb and suckled it gently, tasting herself as she had done so many times before.

Smiling she looked over at her husband. He had been a big fan of her cock since they had met and always enjoyed servicing her. He slept in the buff as well and now that Claire had thrown the covers away she could see her husband's cock flaccid. It was eight inches hard which was respectable, but nothing compared to her behemoth. Jerking herself off, Claire quickly realised that her hand would never amount to enough pleasure.

Sliding out of bed she walked around her husband's side of the bed and watched him. He slept with his head slightly hanging of the edge of the bed and at the perfect height for Claire's cock. Sinking slightly she grabbed her shaft with one hand and rested her tip against Phil's mouth. Tapping his lips gently with her meat, Claire moaned the sensation of her husband's soft lips, a familiar and welcome feeling. Applying a little pressure, Claire forced her cock head past her husband's lips and into his open mouth.

Groaning as she did so, Claire succumbed to the warm and wet sensation and hummed lightly. Settling her cock in his mouth, Claire hungered for mouth. Gently thrusting back and forth, she sawed her cock gently in and out of his mouth slowly pushing further each time. Growing tired of the game, Claire wrapped her hands around the back of Phil's mouth and thrust deep into his mouth. With one deep stroke she buried her entire length in Phil's mouth, his lips pressed firmly against her bald crotch. Gasping in pleasure, Claire tried to force Phil's mouth further causing him to awake abruptly.

Gagging and spluttering, Phil awoke with a thick length forced down his throat. Startled at first, Phil looked up to see his wife's pleasured face gazing down at him. The sight calmed him and he merely closed his eyes and allowed Claire to use his mouth as she wanted. This was hardly the first time he had been awoken like this and he had gotten quite used to it. Enjoying it.

Gently moving her hips backwards, she removed her pulsing cock from her husband's mouth and pulled back until only her purple head rested on his tongue. Ever used to such situations, Phil began to flick his tongue around her head playing with her cock slit and suckling on her head. Moaning in pleasure, Claire began to slide her cock back down his throat at a steady pace. Phil's tongue wrapped around her shaft tracing ever ridge and vein. Pushing until she once more had her entire shaft buried inside Phil's mouth, Claire smiled as her husband began to choke and splutter. Holding it for a second longer she pulled out and began to fuck his mouth.

Pulling out and then pushing back in, Claire fucked her Phil's mouth at a steady pace watching as his cock began to harden. Phil loved these minds of scenarios and nothing turned him on more than his wife's thick shemale cock pounding into his mouth. Slobbering all over her cock, Phil coated her in a thin layer of spit allowing her to force her cock further into his throat. Moaning into her meat, Phil added a new dimension of pleasure to Claire's mouth fucking. A gentle vibration.

Claire noticed her husbands hardened cock glaring at her, his purple head oozing pre-cum. Leaning over to her husband's cock, she wrapped her hand around his length and jerked him off. The pleasure caused Phil to moan loudly into her cock sending vibrations along her throbbing cock. Running her hand up and down his smaller cock, Claire made sure to keep one hand resting on the back of Phil's head and never let up on her constant face-fucking. She had developed a stroke and kept fucking over and over again nearing her orgasm.

Wrapping her hand around her husband's purple head, she squeezed gently, knowing how her husband enjoyed the slight sensation of pain and submission when getting fucked. Claire however was close to cumming and sped up her thrusts, making sure to bury herself deep inside her husband's throat each time she pushed inwards. With one final push she buried herself entirely in Phil's mouth. His lips were pressed up against her crotch and Claire made sure to hold him there as he gasped for air. Her cock spasmed as she unloaded her cum deep into her husband's throat. She had a lot of pent up cum that she needed to get rid of and as a result, Phil choked immensely.

Finally, she let Phil go and he gasped for air and lay on his back. Claire however stood recovering from her intense orgasm. He cock went soft for but a second before it began to stiffen again. Another curse of the Dunphy Family. The shemales needed to cum twice before they would even show any signs of remaining flaccid for a longer period of time. Some may call it a curse, but Claire and Phil saw it as a blessing.

"Get on all fours honey," Claire said sweetly slapping Phil's ass and pulling him onto he belly so his cock was pressed against the sheets, oozing pre-cum all over the white linen, "Let your wife fuck that tight arse of yours."

Phil loved when his wife talked dirty especially when she was about to fuck him. Complying to his horny wife's demands, Phil rolled onto his hands and knee and presented his tight butthole for fucking. Slapping his ass cheeks hard, Claire spread them apart and placed her cock against his tight butthole. Rubbing her cockhead up and down his asshole, Claire spread his saliva around lubricating her fuck toy. The spit from Phil's sloppy deep throat was sufficient enough lube for Claire and pressed hard into her butthole.

Despite having been fucked there many a time, Phil retained his tightness making Claire fight for her entrance. Eventually she forced her purple head inside his asshole the tight feeling of his ass a welcome sensation. The pair groaned as she found her entrance and Claire gave Phil a moment to adjust to her massive cock. After a minute had past, Claire grabbed her husband by his hips and pushed firmly into his arsehole. Together they groaned as Claire invaded his butthole. Within a minute, Claire had pushed her entire length into his bum and rested her shaven crotch against his shapely arse.

Resting a moment to catch her breath, Claire began to pull out with speed. She had little patient for formality and began to ram his tight arsehole. Slamming her cock deep into her cocksheathe. Moaning as she did so she fucked with all her might, her husband twitching beneath her pounding force. Her heavy balls slapped against Phil's filling the room with gentle slapping sounds that matched the pace of her thrust. Phil's cock swayed with her thrust and her cock head would rub against the mattress sending a tingle through his body. His prostate was being ground against with each push bringing his orgasm closer and closer with each fuck.

Deciding that this wasn't quick enough, Claire grabbed Phil by the shoulders and lay her body on top of his, so her breasts were pressed into her back. This allowed her to fuck with increased speed a force. Her hand reached down beneath Phil and resumed her grip on his shaking cock. Squeezing and jerking it as she fucked him, Claire knew he was coming to his end. Concentrating on his head, Claire squeezed and milked him for his cum. Suddenly his arse constricted squeezing her cock and her hand was covered with cum. Phil's body shook as he came all over Claire's hand and the bed.

His body collapsed and he fell to the bed flat on his stomach. Claire however had not finished. Squatting over his arse, with her cock still buried in his bum, Claire resumed her pounding her thrusts more vigorous and forceful that before. Despite her best efforts, Claire was close to cumming. With one final thrust she buried herself as deep as she could in Phil's ass and unloaded her cum one more time. Filling his ass to the brim, Claire collapsed her body laying over her husbands, with her cock still firmly lodged in his tight asshole.

Phil and Claire had been so caught up in the moment that they had forgotten where they were. Whilst they were alone in their room, the house was far from empty and one curious onlooker had heard and saw everything. And he needed answers.

 **Author's Note: Something a little different there, but I hope a few of you enjoy this. Please Review, Favourite and Follow if you want to see more. I am likely to only continue this story if there is enough interest shown so you feedback matters. Please PM me if you have any specific queries or concerns or if you just want to talk!**

 **Next Chapter: Luke/ one of the Dunphy Sisters (Please review which one you would like to see with a thick throbbing cock!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Inquisitive Sisters

**Author's Note: It's been a while since we visited this story and I have kind of been putting it off for a while. But now, it's Christmas and I'm feeling festive, so we are going to have some more fun with our favourite fat cock family. This time it's the sisters who are getting up close and personal! So have fun and enjoy. Don't forget to review with pairings and suggestions for future scenarios! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Inquisitive Sisters

"Urgh…" Alex groaned as she rolled over in her sleep. Looking over at her clock, she sighed as it was ten in the morning. Grumbling, she threw back her covers before sighing even louder. Looking down between her legs she saw her painful problem. Her cock was bulging against her pyjama bottoms and as she adjusted herself slightly, the entire length popped out of her shorts and smacked her belly, smearing pre-cum across her taut, soft flesh.

Sighing, Alex grabbed her shorts and pulled them off her legs and tossed them to the floor. Grabbing the base of her cock, she held it straight. Spitting into her hand she grabbed her cock and began to slowly rub it back and forth across her thick length. The last time she measured it was roughly eleven inches and a good three inches thick. Her hand struggled to wrap itself entirely around and she instead had to resort to twisting her hand as she jerked to pleasure every inch of her cock.

She had to spit three times into her hand in order to lubricate the entirety of her cock and make her masturbation pleasurable and less painfully problematic. Jerking her cock, slowly, Alex made sure to squeeze and grip tighter as she slid back and forth, the slick feeling of her hand managing to elicit moans from her moan. Her chest heaved as breathed heavily, trying to reach her orgasm so her cock would soften and she could go about her day. Her other hand dropped to her balls and began to slowly massage her hefty ball-sack. Gently squeezing and fondling her balls, Alex groaned loudly. Stifling her groan, she looked over at her sister's bed wondering if she had woken her sister.

Seeing her sister fast asleep, Alex took a moment to ogle her sister's nude form. Haley had slept naked since her cock had become too big to be stuffed inside some pyjama bottoms. An unfortunate side effect of the family's secret meant that undoubtedly, they would all wake up every morning with an erect cock. Haley's would grow during the night to the point it would pop out of the pyjama bottoms, meaning there was little to no point in wearing them. Thus she always slept naked, her entire naked body on view for everyone to see.

Haley had rolled on top of her covers and was lying flat on her back. He tits were small and perky and were somewhat dwarfed by Alex's pillow like tits, but Alex found Haley's tits somewhat cute and sweet. Looking down between her legs, Alex saw Haley's cock. She was always jealous of her sister's cock. No matter what happened, Haley was always an inch longer than Alex's. It was thick and pulsing, her engorged tip rolling her foreskin back. Her engorged head was dripping with pre-cum and smearing across her sexy little stomach.

Wet slapping sounds, sounded throughout the room as Alex jerked off to her sister's sizable and appetising cock. Alex let her hands slide down to her t-shit and pulled it over her head, letting her massive tits bounce free, the cool air rushing over her nipples, bringing them to stiff peaks. Laying naked on her bed, Alex had to stifle a small gasp as Haley rolled onto her front her cock grinding against the bed sheets. Her current positioned opened up the older girl's ass cheeks. Her cheeks fell apart, revealing her tight ass hole. It was puckered and had a slight gape to it. As if she had exercised her ass hole before.

"Mmm…" Alex moaned turning her gaze from Haley's tight ass to her own cock. Her hand slid back and forth, bringing immense pleasure to her. It was strange. Alex was always on the verge of cumming when she woke up and she would cum within seconds of jerking off. However she had been working her cock for a good ten minutes, without even nearing her orgasm. Confused, Alex wrapped both her hands around her cock, using both of them to pleasure herself.

"Hands not working anymore?" Haley chuckled. Groaning to herself, Alex cast a look over at her sister who was on her knees, with her face planted firmly in the sheets, looking between her legs. One hand was latched onto her cock, jerking her twelve inch dick. The other hand was sliding two fingers in and out of her arsehole, "Told you it would happen."

"Can you not act like a slut when I'm around?" Alex sighed, continuing to pleasure her cock. She and her sister had never been awkward about this. It was one of the things their mother had taught them. She said they would both have to jerk off and they may have to do it in the same room, so the sisters were used to it. What Alex wasn't used to was, Haley going above and beyond when masturbating.

"I'm not the one jerking off while her sister sleeps," Haley laughed wiggling her little cute ass towards her sister, "You know… I could always help you out with that."

"No," Alex moaned, blushing as her sister suggested having sex with her. Haley had always tried getting Alex to do more than jerk off together. Haley had always wanted a taste of Alex's thick cock. It was the largest one she had seen besides her own and she didn't want to give that up, "We're sisters…"

"But your hands don't seem to be bringing you any closer to an orgasm," Haley remarked, pulling her fingers from her arse and sliding from her bed. Crawling sexily across the floor, she bit her lip trying to seduce the girl. Clambering onto Alex's bed, Haley knelt between her legs on her hands and knees, licking her lips watching her sister's hands slide back and forth across her cock, "You know I said it would be like this. Happened to me. There comes a time when your hands won't be enough and you need someone else to take care of it. Mom has Dad, I have Dylan. You'll need to find yours. I'll be more than happy to fill in that positon until you find someone…"

Ignoring her sister as she usually did, Alex continued to jerk her cock with both hands. Sliding her foreskin back and forth across her engorged tip, Alex moaned loudly, her eyes closed. Despite all the pleasure, she could feel her orgasm getting no closer. Frustrated, she let her cock go, watching it fall and land on Haley's face. Her hardened cock lay across her mouth, nose and forehead. Smiling the older sister, couldn't help, but moan as her cock ground against Alex's bedsheets, "Fine then! Do what you want."

Alex needed to cum and she was at the point where she would do anything to make it so. Even let her sister take care of her cock. Giggling, Haley extended her tongue and licked the very base of her cock, keeping it on her face. Slowly she licked along the underside of her cock, before flicking it back and forth across her sensitive tip. Moaning loudly Alex used her hands to massage her own tits. As soon as Haley's tongue touched her cock, she forgot who was playing with her and simply reclined into the bed with her eyes closed. Using her thumb and fore finger, she tweaked and twisted her own nipple, breathing sharply at the delicious painful pleasure.

Letting her sister's cock go, Haley let it bob in front of her face. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Haley parted her lips and opened her jaw as wide as she could. Moving forward she took the massive tip of her sister's giant cock into her mouth. Barely able to fit the entire cock inside her mouth, Haley managed to clasp her plump lips around the head, sucking and savouring the salty taste of her sister's pre-cum. Moaning at the taste, Haley sent vibrations running through Alex's cock causing her to groan and push her hips upwards. Startled Haley felt her sister's cock slide slightly further into the throat. However, Haley's throat was too tight and constricted to fit her thick cock any further. Gagging and spluttering, Haley pulled her mouth from her sister's cock. A strand of saliva connected her young lips to her sister's cock as she jerked her off. Moaning loudly, Alex looked down at her sister with a lustful gaze, wanting her to wrap her lips back around her cock and continue her pleasurable ministrations.

"Told you, you'd like it," Haley giggled her hand slowly pumping up and down along Alex's cock, a mixture of pre-cum and saliva acting as lubricant, "You're wishing we started this earlier aren't you? I want to hear you. Tell me to keep going…"

"Ohhhhh… Haley… Suck my cock please… Suck your sister's dirty cock," Alex breathed in between heated orgasmic moans. Haley merely smiled mischievously before eyeing her cock up. It was like a delicious popsicle to her and she couldn't wait to get it lodged deep in her throat.

"It would be my pleasure," Haley murmured leaning in and wrapping her lips around her base, licking and suckling her shaft, gently sliding down towards her balls. Removing her lips, she popped one of her sister's balls inside her mouth, softly sucking and playing with the sensitive organ. Popping the ball out of her mouth, she breathed before taking the second one into her mouth and lubricating it to a glossy shimmer. Alex gasped as he balls entered Haley's mouth, her sister's hand still sliding up and down along her shaft. Once her ball-sack was a glimmering shine, Haley returned to her younger sister's shaft, licking her way up to the top of her cock.

As she reached the tip, she engulfed the head, suckling on a fresh layer of salty pre-cum, much to her excitement. After polishing of the younger girl's cockhead, Haley pushed the head further into her throat taking two inches before the width of her shaft was too much. Every ridge and vein of her pulsating cock was clearly visible through the younger girl's teenage throat. Stretching her jaw as far as she could, she managed to slide another inch before gagging and spluttering a mouthful of saliva down her shaft. All the while, her hand was jerking her sister's cock, smearing her saliva up and down the shaft.

Haley hadn't forgotten about pleasuring herself and had her hips pressed firmly into the mattress below her pinning her enormous cock between her and the bed. She rubbed her cock back and forth across the sheets and her stomach, leaking pre-cum over the bed and her stomach as she fucked the bed. Alex could see her sister's hips pounding slowly away at the bed, the friction eliciting moans from her older sister. Moans which translated to delicious vibrations running along the entire length of her shaft.

Doing her best to pleasure Alex, Haley began to bob her head up and down along her, shaft drawing her soft pink lips back and forth across Alex's sensitive tip. Pre-cum oozed out of her cock, which Haley gladly and quickly suckled down, enjoying the taste of her sister. Continuing to grind against the bed, Haley moaned into Alex's cock the friction of her cock, the bed and her stomach, simply delightful. Alex continued to play with her nipples, painfully pulling on them, revelling in the stark contrast of the pain and her sister's delightfully wet and warm mouth, sucking away at her hardened tool.

"Arrrgh! Haley! I'm gonna cum!" Alex announced her hips bucking in pleasure, forcing her cock slightly further down Haley's throat. Quickly pulling the thick cock from her mouth, Haley closed her eyes and opened her mouth, her hand continuing to jerk Alex's cock furiously. Moaning loudly, Alex continue thrusting her hips, almost fucking Haley's hand with her cock. Suddenly, her cock erupted spurting several long strands of girl cum across Haley's face. Showering the older girl in her cum, Alex groan loudly. Haley made sure to aim plenty of the cum onto her face and also her tiny teen tits, enjoying the feeling of hot cum across her chest. Moaning as the cum landed, Haley made sure to milk every last drop before turning around and getting on her hands and knees, "That was amazing…"

"Time for you to repay the favour," Haley smiled licking some of the cum from her face whilst presenting her ass to Alex. Her cock was so long that it grazed the bed sheets even in this positon.

"How, exactly?" Alex asked nervous about what her sister was asking and promiscuous position she had chosen to get into. Strangely it seemed as if Haley's arsehole was somewhat winking at her. Taunting her. Becoming her to come closer.

"Well… how about you take that pretty little tongue of yours and slide it into this pretty little ass of mine?" Haley suggested letting her cheek rest on the bed and letting her hands, slide fingers into her tight arsehole, teasing Alex.

"What? No! That's disgusting," Alex argued, somewhat intrigued about the prospect of doing something so dirty with her sister. The idea wasn't as repulsive as she thought it was. Haley kept her arsehole quite clean to be honest and it wouldn't really be that bad, she thought.

"It'll be fine. Like licking the back of your hand," Haley smirked using her hands to pry her ass cheeks apart giving Alex a good view of her tight bumhole, "Besides… you kind of owe me. I did suck your cock. Come on! You know you want to…"

Haley sucked one of her fingers it'll it was shimmering before reaching back and easing it slowly into her own arse, moaning louder than she actually thought necessary in order to entice Alex. Slowly pumping her finger in and out, she taunted the younger girl, moaning sexually charged moans in order to get the girl hard again. Alex tried to fight the temptation, but against her will her cock rose to full mast once more, gently poking her arm as she sat there contemplating, "Fine… I'll lick your arse."  
"Good girl! Now lean in there and get to it," Haley chuckled resuming her position of all fours awaiting the amazing sensations of her sister's tongue that were about to ensue. Alex nervously got on her knees behind her older sister and bent down to her sister's asshole. Using her hands she tentatively reached out and peeled apart her sister's little bum cheeks revealing her ass, "Go on… lick it…"

Taking a deep breath, Alex leant in until her mouth was, but a few inches from Haley's arsehole and slowly extended her tongue. The very tip of her tongue grazed her tight hole, before quickly retracted giving Haley a tingling sensation that sent her jolting forwards. Giggling at her sister's nervousness, Haley waited for her to continue. From her first taste, Alex discovered it wasn't that bad. Closing her eyes she decided to take the plunge and opened her mouth. Using the flat of her tongue, she licked across the entire surface of her sister's asshole before retracting her tongue due to reflex. Haley let a soft whimper ease out of her lips as her sister let her tongue graze across her ass.

"Deeper…" Haley mumbled, encouraging her sister to continue and explore even further. Leaning back in, Alex extended her tongue and used the tip to trace back and forth across her sister's arsehole, occasionally letting her tongue slide a little lower and lick up and down her balls before returning to her tight hole. The taste wasn't bad, but it wasn't amazing. It was more the dirtiness of the act and the fact she was licking her own sister's arsehole, that kept her going. Her cock was rubbing down her leg, leaking pre-cum as she lapped away at her sister. The act was so naughty to her.

Steadying her grip on her sister's ass cheeks, Alex accidently pushed her tongue forward and past her sister's sphincter and into her hole. Startled, Alex was about to pull away when she heard her sister gasp and moan loudly. Taking this as a good sign, Alex pushed her tongue even further, sliding the wet organ deeper into her sister's asshole. Groaning a single long continuous groan, Haley felt Alex's tongue reach every inch of her arse until her younger sister's soft plump lips were planted firmly in her crack and surrounded her hole tightly. Haley was near the end. Alex's tongue buried up her ass combined with her previous grinding on the bed was enough to bring her to the verge.

Alex wriggled her tongue around inside her sisters ass, pulling it back and forth as If she was fucking. Wanting to make her sister cum, she let one of her hand drop her sister's ass cheek letting it bounce and hit her face. Using that hand she reached under and slowly began to tug her sisters cock. Haley gasped. The sudden and wrapped around her sensitive cockhead was enough push her over the edge. Jerking her cock, Alex coaxed her cum out, feeling her cock twitch and pulse beneath her grasp. Haley spurted a couple strands onto Alex's bed before collapse and letting her sister's tongue slide out of her asshole. Taking a moment, Haley breathed deeply before leaping to her feet somewhat invigorated, leaving Alex shattered in the wake of their delightful fuck.

"Mmm, Alex that was fun. We should do it again sometime," Haley said grabbing some clothes as he cock rapidly softened, "Wouldn't mind getting a taste of your ass. Maybe some deeper probing."

"Are you just gonna leave me like this?" Alex argued getting to her feet, her cock painfully obvious and showing no signs of backing down, "My hand can't take care of this!"

"As I said before, sister… Mom's got Dad, I've got Dylan… you just need to find your cock slut," Haley said pulling the last of her clothing on and wiping her face clean of cum. Turning to her sister she leant in and kissed her softly on the lips before going to the door, "He might be closer than you think…"

Winking, Haley left the room and strode downstairs leaving Alex to think. What could she mean, by 'he might be closer than you think…'. Pondering her words, Alex tried to wrestle her cock into a pair of panties. Practically bursting at the seams, Alex decided it would have to do. As she pulled on a bra and fastened it, she heard it.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" Luke called as he rushed down the corridor to her room. She didn't realise it yet, but her butt slut was far closer than she would ever think.

 **Author's Note: My god did I enjoy writing that chapter. Something about Alex's reluctance and Haley's teasing and horny nature. It's just delightful. When I first posted this story, I asked you guys to vote on which sister you wanted to see fuck Luke first and the winner by a slight margin was the busty, curvaceous Alex. That'll be the next chapter.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and also vote for the following.**

 **Who should Haley fuck first?**

 **Who should Luke's first gay experience be with?**

 **Leave a review answering the questions or PM me. The most popular choice will be implemented. Please follow, favourite and as always… Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Confused Brother

**Author's Note: The last chapter in the Christmas update and Alex finally finds her own little butt slut in the form of her brother's tight little ass. And it is simply divine. I asked for you guys to vote for which sister you wanted to see plunder Luke's tight little arse first and the big titted, seductive Alex. So please review answer the following questions**

 **-Who should Haley fuck first?**

 **-Who should Luke's first gay experience be with?**

 **Please review with feedback, suggestions, answers to the questions and future pairings. I read every single one of them and answer those that I can. They are all appreciated and really drive me to write more often. Knowing people are jerking off to my stories really drives me to write more, so let me know how much you enjoy 'reading' my stories ;)**

Chapter 3: A Confused Brother

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" Luke roared as he rushed down the hall. He pushed past Haley, who normally would be furious, but simply smiled and laughed. He was going to get his comeuppance and she bet she would hear the moans and grunts from all the way downstairs. Laughing to herself, she descended the stairs a smile on her face, ready for the day.

Alex was recovering from her session with Haley and was angry that her slut of a sister left her with a hardon she couldn't get rid of through traditional means. Sitting on the edge of the bed with her cock in full view she heard her brother's voice called her name. Panicking she reached for some panties, but soon realised that would do nothing to shield her cock from view. It would take her a good five minutes to wrestle her cock back inside her underwear and that was five minutes she simply did not have. Grabbing her bed sheets she threw them over her naked body and tried to flatten her cock against her stomach so it wouldn't create a visible bulge that Luke would see when he burst into her room.

The door burst open and Luke stumbled in, slamming it behind him in fevered panic. Breathing heavily he turned to Alex and saw her blushing profusely whilst tucked away beneath her covers. Brushing it off, he didn't even wait for his sister to say anything before blurting out what he was going to say, "Mom has a cock! I saw her fucking dad with it!"

"What?" Alex said deciding the best course of action was to remain oblivious to her knowledge about her family. All of them had cocks. Even Gloria who wasn't a blood relative had a thick pulsating cock. One of the biggest in the family from what Alex caught glimpse off. Feigning ignorance, Alex looked wide eyed as she questioned her brother, "What was it like?"

"It was big. Thick as my wrist and about ten inches long," Luke stammered pacing back and forward as he came to terms with the fact that she had a larger cock than he did. His own Mom out played him in that department. Alex had to stifle a scoff as her brother declared ten inches as 'big'. He obviously hadn't seen either her's or Haley's cocks as they were even bigger, "And she was hammering it in and out of Dad's ass."

"Really?" Alex said pretending to be shocked as he cock gave a sudden twitch and jolt. The picture of her dad bent over, Mom's cock pistoning rhythmically in and out of his tight little ass, made her shiver and her cock slowly push against the sheets, "How did that make you feel."

"It felt… good…" Luke stammered, consumed in the whole revelation of his mother being a shemale. Consumed by his own thought he forgot that he was talking with his sister and the fact that he had just blurted out something that she would use for the upper hand for years, "Made me… aroused…"

"Do you like cock?" Alex asked probing her brother for answers that made her hum. Her hand had wrapped around her cock and was slowly jerking it back and forth. Her brother was facing away from her and as a result he couldn't see her hand gliding up and down her concealed shaft.

"I guess… I didn't like seeing dad's, but seeing one on mom was good," Luke stuttered his own cock hardening as he talked about what aroused him and the idea of his mother having a thick pulsating cock between her creamy milky legs.

"So you like shemale cock?" Alex murmured, finding her opportunity. Throwing back the covers, she rose to her feet, her hand jerking back and forth across her length as she slowly crept up on the young boy. She was driven by lust and a desire to cum, so her actions weren't her own, but instead lustful actions performed by a desperately horny girl presented with a somewhat willing young boy craving girl cock, "You like big… thick… delicious girl cock?"

"Erm… Alex? You're acting strange," Luke stammered suddenly realising just what his sister was saying and just how out of place it was. He made to turn around, but Alex stopped him.

"Keep looking that way. I'm changing," She smiled devilishly as she slowly made her way up behind her brother her cock leaking pre-cum, still covered in her sister's saliva from her delicious blowjob and deepthroat. Spitting onto her own cock, she jerked it in, just to make sure he cock was sufficiently lubricated for Luke's tight little virgin asshole, "Answer the question."

"Oh sorry…" He blushed turning away, slightly glad he didn't have to turn around because without a doubt, she would have seen the bulge he had developed in his pants. His cock wasn't small, but compared to what he had seen with his mom he was small. About eight inches, he would satisfy any normal girl with his length, but he seemed emasculated in comparison to his own mother, "I guess it would be interesting. I mean it would just be there. I wouldn't have to let it fuck me, I could just fuck the girl's ass I guess."

"But what if she wanted to bend you over and peel apart your little arse and plunge her thick girl-cock deep into your virgin ass?" Alex said as she neared the back of Luke her cock inches away from his tight little ass. He was practically standing against the wall so when she made her move he could support himself. Grabbing his pyjama bottoms, she pulled them down over the young boy's ass revealing his cute hairless butt. Objecting he tried to turn around when her felt it graze against his ass. A thick cock. Looking back he saw the size of it. It was bigger than mom's and it's thick bulging head was oozing pre-cum leaving glossy trails in its wake. Struggling against his sister's grasp, Luke only served in pushing his arse back allowing Alex's cock to slide up his ass crack and low moan to escape her plump lips.

"Stop wriggling! You'll make this harder than it has so be!" Alex grimaced as she tried to wrestle Luke into a fuckable position, but he kept squirming defiant to the end, "Don't you want to fuck a shemale?"

"Yeah, but not one with a fucking cock like yours!" Luke said squirming desperately afraid of the damage she would do if she managed to sink her cock inside his asshole. Suddenly she grabbed his hips and held him straight. Directing her cock towards his asshole, she rested the tip against his constricted puckered entrance. He had clamped down with all his might, not allowing her access. Alex was motivated though. With all her might she pushed forward, pre-cum and saliva smearing across his hole as she pushed forwards. Suddenly his hole gave way and he gasped loudly, the entirety of his sister's thick cockhead settling inside his arse. Gasping he fell forward, his hands bracing himself against the wall as his asshole fitted and flexed snugly around her massive cockhead, "Fuck…"

"Mmm… your ass is divine," Alex moaned as she let both her hands rest on her brother's hips. Holding him tightly, she let herself be consumed by lust and sexual desire. Sliding her cockhead back and forth a few times, she opened him up slightly a slight helpless moan escaping his mouth. As she heard this she drew her hips back and slammed them all the way forwards. In an instant she buried the entirety of her cock inside his tight little virgin ass. Luke's voice disappeared entirely as his words caught in his throat. He felt her cock settle inside his arse, splitting him in two and stretching his hole obscenely. A low husky groan escaped Alex's mouth as he entire cock was enveloped in the sweet tight warmth of her brother's bum. Her hands caressed his smooth arse as she let him adjust to her thick intrusive length sodomising him to his extreme. His body couldn't handle the thick length as his legs began to shake and almost buckle, "It gets better, the deeper I go!"

As she settled deep inside him, she began to feel his flexing arsehole tighten around her cock, sending sensations through the base. Moaning loudly, she slowly began to draw her cock out of his decimated and stretched ass, moaning as her cock slid out of his hole. Pulling back until only the thick purple head sat inside his ass, she slapped his ass, causing him to jolt forwards in surprise. Taking the opportunity, she slammed her hips back in her, crotch colliding firmly with his pert buttocks. Moaning loudly, he grunted in pain his eyes scrunched up in agony. Her balls slapped against his balls, sending a spasm of pain through his body and one of pleasure through hers.

She had forcefully stretched his ass to new extremes with her massive tool and he had now loosened to enough for her to slide back and forth with relative ease. Pulling back she slowly and rhythmically began to thrust her hips back and forth slamming in and out of her ass, her shaven crotch slapping his ass and her balls slapping back and forth. They were still covered in saliva from Haley's blowjob, filling the room with wet sensual slaps as she fucked her little brother. Focussing on staying conscious and remain standing, Luke braced himself against the wall, each thrust a painful experience in itself.

Alex let her hips slam back and forth powerfully, her hands roaming her own body, caressing her sweet soft flesh, moaning at the sensitive touch she had. Her body shivered as her hands ran over her breasts, he fingers rubbing across her nipples, erecting the nipples to stiff peaks. Her large pillowy tits seemed to flail back and forth as she sawed her cock in and out of her brother's unwilling arse. As she slammed her hips forward she heard a helpless moan of pleasure seep from her brother's lips, causing a smile to drift across her face, "Does my little brother love his sister's delicious cock lodged deep up his ass? Naughty, naughty! Mmm… I'll fuck you extra hard seeing as you're being a good little boy…"

"Uh… no… stop please…" Luke grunted between pleasurable moans. He didn't want to moan, because he knew it would only spur her on, but amidst all the pleasure, Alex's cock kept hitting a spot that elicited pleasure abound throughout his body. He had no control over the delightful sensations that filled his body and as the uncomfortableness of the cock inside his ass disappeared, his body was filled with pleasure. Alex acknowledged his pleasurable moans and sped up her thrusts pounding her hips back and forth with increased fervour. Leaning over his back she rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back into her cock, burying herself further and further.

"Quiet baby… you love my fucking cock, don't you? I want to hear you say it!" Alex panted her orgasm nearing as her's little buttslut's arse enveloped and drew he cock deeper inside, "Come on! Say it!"

"I love it! I love your cock!" Luke bellowed, his asshole aching, but his prostate emitting waves of amazing pleasure through his body. As she slammed her hips forwards, he grunted and felt his cock twitch, his cum spurting out in several long strands across the floor. With each thrust she milked more cum from his cock until his balls were drained dry of all cum.

"I can see!" Alex grunted as she made sure to get her cock as deep as she could into Luke's ass to try and make him cum as much as she could make him. As she did so, she realised her own orgasm was close by and she had yet felt the pleasures of the young boy's warm wet mouth wrapped around her cock. Luke's knees were shuddering as he came and he was close to collapsing. Pushing her cock all the way in once more, Alex grunted before pulling her cock out of his ass, leaving his gaping hole behind. Suddenly feeling empty, Luke felt his body collapse as he slid down against the wall, sitting painfully on his sore arse, face to face with the cock which had been happily ploughing away at his ass for fifteen minutes straight, "Now be a good dear and help me cum as well…"

Luke opened his mouth to protest this as going too far, but Alex had already started on him without his agreement. Her powerful hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him forward against his will. With his mouth open in protest, he didn't have enough time to close it before Alex thrust her cock inside his mouth. His tongue pushed against her cock trying to deter her, but only served to add pleasure to her already Spasming cock, oozing more pre-cum from her bulging tip. Pushing forcefully, she kept trying to push past his resistant throat, but to no avail. Grunting, she pulled her hips back and roughly thrust them forwards the tip of her cock breaking into his throat and sliding down towards his stomach.

Gagging profusely as the cock penetrated his throat, he felt it slowly begin to ease down his neck, bulging against his throat showing a prominent bulge from the outside of his body. Spluttering and Spasming around her cock, he felt his throat fluctuate and tighten around her cock, making his hot, warm, wet mouth tight around her cock, sending more blissful pleasure coursing through her body. Moaning loudly as she obstructed her slut from breathing, Alex felt his lips press against her smooth, shaven crotch. Smiling, she looked down at her little brother, admiring his ability despite the fact she was forcing it upon him. Red faced he could taste her pre-cum flowing down his throat as he gagged in protest. His hands had flew to her smooth creamy hips trying to push her away, but with no luck.

Pulling back, she allowed him a moment of breath before slamming her hips back forwards, her massive balls colliding with his chin, filling the room with slapping noises and wet gagging sounds as the cock pushed Luke to his limits. Slightly light headed he simply allowed Alex to fuck his throat like a bitch, too sore and tired to object at this point. She sped up her thrusts, using his throat as a tool to bring her closer to orgasm. Grunting and moaning as he balls hit his chin and her cock slid deep into his throat, Alex threw her head back in pleasure as her orgasm barrelled over her.

Burying her cock once more, she felt her balls tighten and her cockhead twitch as she unloaded strand after strand of long cum down his throat. This startled Luke and his eyes went wide as he felt his throat fill with cum. He despised the taste and tried once more to push Alex away, but it was too late. By the time Alex pulled her cock out of his throat and unloaded several more strands across his face, it was too late. Falling backwards she landed on Haley's bed, jerking her cock to Luke as he spluttered and coughed up more cum. He sat there for a moment until he saw Alex stand up her cock hard once more.

"I can't put this down without someone else's help. My hand doesn't suffice anymore," Alex explained as he cock retained its erect and hardened form. Jerking it slowly, she smeared saliva and pre-cum along its length a devilish smile on her face, "So turn over and help your sister out."

As Alex manhandled him into bent over position, Luke couldn't help, but feel aroused. Something about being used as a cum dump made him horny and as he felt her cock press against his rosebud and bury the entirety of itself inside him in once swift motion, he murmured, "Yes…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. This message will be posted on all the latest chapters of my stories as this is part of my Christmas update. Every one of my stories has had at least one chapter updated and I have several new stories, so go check them all out.**

 **I will be taking a small break through the Christmas holidays and won't be uploading. If I do upload, it'll be one chapter to whichever story I feel like. I will be returning in the new year with lots of new stuff coming. The continuation of my stories, plus a few new stories including several stories branching into the realms of gaming.**

 **I have also begun to format and post my stories on . So if you prefer the interface and design of that site, then feel free to read them over there. Same username and story title! The rest of the stories will be up as soon as I get a chance to format and upload them**

 **When I return I will be doing a few stories at a time and leaving some of the stories to the side for a while. Don't worry, I will return to them at some point and time. In order to choose which stories I will continue after the holidays, I have put together a poll to find out which of my stories is the most popular. So if you want to see one of my stories immediately continued after the holiday then go vote for your favourite one on my profile. Most popular ones will get priority for uploads!**

 **Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other stores. Have a very Merry Christmas. Or if not Christmas, have a happy holidays, whoever you are, whatever you celebrate at this time of year and as always… Till Next Time**


	4. Chapter 4: Yes Mom

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Been a while hasn't it? For this story at least. But seeing as it is Christmas and I am a firm believer that everyone should have some high-quality fanfiction to fap or finger themselves to on this fine festive day, we're back!**

 **Unfortunately, I only had time to write a single chapter for this story, but I thought I may as well write it and let you guys read it instead of not doing anything at all!**

 **I don't like to preach for reviews, but they really do help to keep small stories like this alive. If you read a story that you like (Doesn't have to be any of mine) leave a review, because it really does spur writers on to write more. People can put hours into each chapter and it's nice to get a little feedback!**

Chapter 4: Yes Mom…

Rushing down the stairs, Manny slung his backpack over his shoulder, rounding down into the kitchen to grab his lunch and head of to school, only to be met with an all too familiar sight. One that would make ever boy in the world giddy, but to him made him groan tiredly. His mother was standing in the kitchen, slowly cooking breakfast as any mother would. Excepting in place of an apron, she had nothing. And in place of any clothing, she wore nothing. Her naked body was entirely exposed to her son and she didn't mind one bit.

"Good morning, Manny," she purred happily bouncing around the kitchen, her soft pillowy breast, perfectly round and plump bouncing with each step she took, her nipples hard and pointing directly outwards, brought to stiff peaks by the crisp morning air. She hair was let loose, naturally flowing down her body as she began to slowly pile her breakfast onto a plate, not bothering to dish Manny out a portion, knowing exactly how the morning would play out.

"Mom, do we really have to?" Manny asked, dropping his backpack to the ground and groaning annoyedly, propping himself up against the wall as she lifted the plate and strode around the counter to the table, flaunting Manny a delicious look at her fat bum, her arse cheeks perfectly full and round, delectably shaped and near perfect in their sumptuous curves. Sliding down into her seat at the table, she looked expectantly at Manny.

"Jay had to leave early for work and so as the man of the house, his duties fall to you," Gloria smiled, knowing that Manny secretly loved what she was suggesting. Nibbling on a piece of toast, she gestured towards him, beckoning him over. Sighing, he reluctantly did as he was told, striding over to the table and dutifully sliding to his knees, crawling under the table and in between his mother's legs, "You know you love it…"

"Yes mom…" Manny said, as she spread her legs, revealing Manny's usual morning snack. He discovered his mother was less than normal down below about a year ago when he walked in on her pleasuring herself. It was also the day that he and his mother first had sex together, although not in the way he imagined. When you had a mother like Gloria, who just oozed sexuality, her body a cornucopia of delicious curves and sumptuous sexual assets, it was only natural that you would fantasise about pounding her with your cock. Little did Manny know that it wouldn't be him who was doing the pounding in their relationship.

Because hanging between his mother's legs wasn't a slick, silky pussy, but a thick throbbing, enormous cock. Easily fourteen inches in length, her cock was a heavy addition to the sexy woman's curvaceous body. Pulsating, it hung down between her legs, thick and meaty, Manny barely able to wrap his fingers around the massive length. Her bulbous, cock head was massive, oozing pre-cum as it hung there, drooping beneath its own weight. Her crotch was neatly shaven, her heavy balls immaculate, dangling beneath her cock, adding to her weighty tool. Whilst Gloria wasn't aware that the Pritchett family also bore her secret, she was the biggest between the two families, dwarfing their paler shafts in both length and width.

Breathing heavily, Manny reached out in front of himself and gently wrapped his fingers around the base of his mother's cock, hearing her moan loudly in response, eating her breakfast as he got to work. Sliding his hand along her length, Manny still found himself in awe at her thick, meaty cock. It was so big. It took an age to slide his fingers from her base all the way to her tip and he could barely get a good grip on it. Lifting a second hand up to the shaft, he supported it with two hands, steadily jerking her back and forth, massaging her enormous length, watching as pre-cum, dribbled out of the tip and slowly down the side of her shaft.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Truth be told, he loved every second of it, pleasing his mother with everything he could muster. Her lusty moans spurred him on even more as she murmured encouragement to him. She'd often return the favour as well, something he adored. He lost count of how many times he woke to a morning blowjob, only to be bent over and rutted against by his mother, her cock stretching his plump arse with each deep, powerful thrust. But he and his mother did this almost every day and Manny began to grow tired of it. Not the fact that he was pleasing his mom. His body would start to ache after a while and there was only so much his jaw and asshole could take before starting to hurt.

Speeding his jerking along, her heard his mom start to moan louder and louder, his movements becoming swifter and swifter. Leaning forwards, Manny dribbled and mouthful of spit down on his mother's shaft, using his hands to spread it up and down, lubing her to a glossy shimmer, hoping that would satiate her lust for his mouth. Manny was wrong. As he got into it, he felt his own cock begin to harden between his legs, pressing against the fabric of his trousers, tightening them and making him uncomfortable. Dropping one hand between his legs to free his cock, Manny was stopped as Gloria's hand ducked beneath the table and wrapped around his head, coaxing his mouth and succulent lips towards the tip of her massive, throbbing cock.

Sighing, Manny conceded, knowing from experience that his mother got what she wanted. She had a surprisingly stern grip. Pressing his lips against the tip of her cock, Manny was pleased when she let go of his head, allowing him to do his own thing with the pressure of her grip looming over him. Planting soft kisses all across the tip of her cock, Manny quickly unbuckled his own trousers, relieving the pressure of his cock before lifting one hand back up to her shaft angling it towards his mouth. Continuing to kiss across the head of her shaft, Manny coated his lips in her pre-cum gently licking them and savouring the taste of her cock that lingered on his lips. Manny couldn't deny the fact that his mother's cock was in fact delicious.

Parting his lips, he dragged his tongue across the head of her cock, lazily lapping at her enormous cockhead, massaging the most sensitive part of her cock with his tongue. Licking away all the pre-cum, Manny replaced it with a thin layer of his saliva, flicking his tongue pleasurably back and forth across the slit in Gloria's cock, savouring the pre-cum that constantly leaked from it. Curving the tip of his tongue around the edge of her cockhead, Manny smirked as his mother shuddered, his tongue keenly adept at eliciting pleasure from her shaft. He knew exactly where the most sensitive portions of her cock were and he knew how to make her moan. Every subtle movement of his tongue created more and more pre-cum, soaking her tip once more and prompting Manny to part his lips and gently suckle on the tip of her cock, his tongue hunting for more delicious, glossy pre-cum.

Pulling his lips away from her cock, he angled her shaft upwards and started to lick across her shaft, coating it in saliva, his hand continuing to steadily pump her shaft. Darting his tongue across every inch of Gloria's cock, he left it shining and shimmering, his hand gliding effortlessly across her shaft, growing slicker and slicker with each pleasurable jerk. Sliding his tongue down to the heavy pair of balls that hung below her cock, Manny parted his lips and took one of her balls into his mouth, his hand starting to massage the other one, leaving her cock unsupported. Flopping down across Manny's face, Manny couldn't help but moan, the whole situation making him harder. Swapping to the other ball, Manny decided he needed some pleasure.

His free hand dropped down to his cock, giving it a few soft strokes before letting it flop back against his thighs. Gloria had introduced him to new pleasures and considering he knew exactly what she would do when she grew tired of using his mouth, Manny opted to slip his hand behind him. Prying apart his cheeks, he slipped a finger down to his asshole, his hole gaping from his mother's frankly excessive use. Bunching three fingers together, he slid all three inside himself with ease, groaning pleasurably around Gloria's testicle. Easing all three digits in and out of himself, Manny finally worked up the courage to drag his lips back up along Gloria's cock and plant them back on her bulbous, throbbing cockhead.

Enveloping the tip of her cock in his mouth, Manny slowly pushed his lips down her shaft, his lips stretching tighter and tighter around her cock as each inch pushed inside his mouth. Gagging slightly, Manny forced himself through it, his jaw beginning to ache as the fat tip of her shaft pressed snugly against his throat. Breathing in deeply, Manny did as he was taught and swallowed, taking the tip of her cock into his spasming throat, his throat bulging and clenching around her shaft as it stretched him uncomfortably. Taking a moment, he breathed through his nose, making sure his hand continued to jerk the remainder of his cock that he hadn't swallowed yet. Though, to his dismay, Gloria wasn't satisfied yet, her hand wrapping itself around his head.

Pushing down on his head, Gloria's firm grip began to force more and more of her cock down into Manny's throat, his throat gagging as saliva poured out of his mouth, unable to swallow it. Not letting up, Gloria slid Manny's throat down every single inch of her shaft until only one remained. Unable to slide it in, Gloria didn't give up. Slowly pulling his head back a few inches, she dropped a second hand, tightening her grip on her son's head and slamming his lips down onto her crotch, the last inch forcing its way into his throat. Pushing against his mother's grip, Manny started to flail, his throat spasming wildly. Planting his hands on his mother's thighs, Manny tried to pull away, but wasn't allowed, Gloria savouring the delicious warmth of her son's tight, wet, clutching throat.

Grinning wildly, Gloria shuffled her chain backwards, pulling Manny with her until he was out from underneath the table. Standing up, she held her position, clamping her hands down on her son's head. He looked up at her, inadvertently moaning into her shaft, spurring her on. Watching, Manny saw his mom slowly draw her hips back until only the tip remained in his mouth, savouring the cold biting air as it danced around her saliva slick cock, before slamming her hips home, burying all fourteen inches of her delicious Latina cock into her son's throat, his deep, pleasurable hole clenching rapidly around her shaft, her balls slapping softly against his chin, smacking.

The room began to fill with the soft smacking sounds of her balls hitting his chin as she built a rhythm up, sliding her cock in and out of his mouth, roughly throat fucking her only son, his saliva pouring down her shaft as her cock became sloppy and slick. Moaning loudly, she sped up and fucking deeper and deeper, her thrusts becoming shorter, but faster, sliding in and out, her balls tingling as she used his throat as her own personal fuck toy. Using only one hand, she used the other one to massage her breasts, gently tweaking her nipples in between her fingers, moaning like a common street whore as she felt waves of delicious pleasure crash against her body.

"Right baby… Time a for a good fucking…" Gloria purred, plunging her cock deep into his throat one last time before pulling it all the way out, gently slapping her thick meat against his face. Coughing and spluttering, Manny focused on trying to find his breath as his mother helped him up to his feet and bent him over the table. It was too late when Manny realised what was coming. Wrenching his trousers down to his ankles, Gloria playfully spanked his plump ass cheeks, prying his meaty arse apart to reveal his gaping hole, all for her satisfaction. Spitting against his hole, she lubricated him slightly before resting the tip of her cock against his ass and moaning to herself, "Oh, I'm going to fuck you so hard baby… Beg for it, beg for my cock…"

"Mom…" Manny groaned, wincing as Gloria spanked him painfully, his cheeks rippling as red hand marks rose from his caramel skin. A second painful slap struck his cheeks again, forcing a grunt from between his lips as he conceded to what his mother wanted, "Mmm… Please fuck me mommy…"

"With pleasure, baby…" Gloria moaned pushing forwards against Manny's defenceless arsehole, the tip of her cock easily slipping inside him, causing them both to moan in unison. As she steadied herself, Gloria slid her hands around Manny's waist, slowly pulling him backwards onto her cock as she gently thrusted forwards, his asshole peeling apart almost instantly, eagerly accepting her thick, throbbing shaft into his tight, pleasurable depths. Moaning in tandem, both of them had their bodies plunged into pleasure. Inch after inch of Gloria's cock submerged itself in Manny's arse, all without a single sliver of push back. It took a moment or two, but Gloria quickly had the entirety of her shaft buried inside him, her balls gently slapping against his and her crotch firmly planted against his cushy ass.

Savouring the tight warmth of his hole, Gloria slowly began to draw her hips back, gently easing her cock in and out, softly starting to fuck her darling boy, his soft measured grunts fuelling her arousal. The way his arse sucked her back in his depths clutching for every pleasurable inch of her sumptuous cock made her moan louder and louder, throwing her hair and watching eagerly as his tight ring flexed and spasmed around her cock. The saliva Manny so diligently coated her cock in made it easier, the slickness of his shaft aiding in her gentle thrusts, her fat head dribbling more and more pre-cum deep inside his tight, little ass.

Her cock was plunging In and out of him, slowly growing in speed, bringing moans and grunts to Manny's lips. His body rippled with each thrust, her fat shaft pressing snugly against his prostate, turning him on and causing his cock to grind against the table, his own pre-cum coating his cockhead. Each time her cock mashed against his button, he moaned, the pleasure being unbearably high. Not to mention, his mother's hands were roaming across his body, tenderly massaging him and adding to his own personal pleasure.

Grabbing Manny's hips, Gloria started to thrust harder, drawing her hips back until only her tip remained lodged her son's arse before hammering home and burying every deliciously thick, throbbing inch of her cock back inside him. Gasping from the sudden thrust, Manny barely had time to prepare for his mother's second thrust, doing the same long, deep powerful slam again and again. Each thrust, sent the table staggering forwards slightly, their bodies crashing together, filling the room with loud smacking sounds as flesh met flesh and Gloria's balls slapped loudly against his, adding to their pleasure. Both of them were moaning again and again, waiting for the delicious pleasure of the next thrust, their orgasms building in their bones.

Thrusting deep inside Manny, Gloria leant over him, pressing her breasts into his back and wrapping her hands around his shoulders. The new position allowed her cock deeper access, her short, powerful humping sending quick bursts of pleasure through their bodies, their cocks tingling like mad as they were getting closer and closer to cumming. No matter what he and his mother were doing sexually, they always had intense brilliant orgasms that shook them to their core. Slamming in and out, moaning into each other's ear as Manny's fat arse rippled from the impact of her thrusts, the pair craved that pleasurable burst of cumming.

Speeding up, Gloria had her mind set on filling her son's arse with cum before sending him off to school. Most days, she would work herself up during the day, fantasising about what she was going to do to her son when he got home. She'd spend hours, jerking herself back and forth, trying to cum but not being able to, craving the tightness of her son's holes. And as soon as he got home, she enacted her fantasies, fucking him against the wall, in the shower, pounding his throat until she fed him her thick, creamy load. Or showering him in cum, again and again and again, until not even a shower would clean him. As she fucked him, her mind was already fantasising bringing her to the edge and with one final thrust into his arse, she came.

Spurting deep inside his bum, Gloria held herself in place, her cock twitching wildly deep inside him, as strand after strand of delicious creamy cum shot deep inside his ass. Filling him to the brim, she felt her cock twitching for a minute, more and more cum leaking out of her tip. Small dribbles were leaking out of his hole already, even with her cock submerged deep inside. Finally, her orgasm subsided, her cock beginning to soften. Pulling out, she watched cum dribble out of his hole as his own cock twitched wildly, dropping a meagre load in comparison. His own orgasm lasted a couple seconds, pleasure still coursing through his body as his mom walked across the room.

"Have a good day, sweetie," Gloria smiled, setting a small lunch box down in front of Manny before strutting of to shower, leaving the boy, fucked, tired and eagerly content.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. I know it's not everyone's favourite pairing, but I thought it was hot nonetheless. Please let me know if you liked it. Reviews are always very much appreciated. They spur me on to write more and with small stories like this where not many people read it, feedback is always appreciated!  
**

 **A lot of my other stories have been updated alongside this one, so if you are still hungering for more, go and check them out. No time like the present to read something new. I hope you all have a good holiday, be it Christmas or any other holiday. And here is to a brand new year of sexy smuttiness!**


End file.
